Silver Blood
by Karasu-Serpent
Summary: First day in my new town and already the only possible friend, or rather the only goth girl here is ridiculing me and i think I'm being followed by someone...a very strange someone
1. Moving

**Disclaimer: i don't own Vampire kisses Ellen Schreiber does**

**Thank you**

**_~serpent_**

* * *

**Chapter one: Moving**

This wasn't happening, I wasn't in the car on the way to my new house. I covered my dark purple eye shadowed eyes and closed them, hoping when they opened that I would be back home in my room. I took my hands away only to see my pale fingers and black fingerless gloves outlined against the leather of the car seats. This only made me want to scream or cry, which one did not matter to me.

My older brother Tristan noticed this and put his hand on my shoulder, his eyes seemed to say that it would be alright. I tried to give him a look that said '_No it won't you moon struck fool' _when we turned into the town hitting a speed bump and making me smack the back of my head against the window. Tristan thinking this was funny started to snigger, just as I was about to punch him hard in the arm my mother turned around in the drivers seat and glared at us. I lowered my fist and gazed out the window seeing many preppy clothing stores and preppy teenagers alike. I put up the hood of my black jacket to keep the sun from hurting my skin and continued to gaze out of the window until we reached our new house.

I got out of the stark white Grand Caravan and the wind immediately blew my hood off and messed up my long pearl white and raven black hair. "Come get your things out of the trunk, Vesper!" my mother called in a sing song voice as if she was happy we only had to bring a few things with us. Grumbling I lifted two black bags out of the trunk one of them had a silver skull and cross bones on it the other a white wolf with dark red blood around its mouth. " Hide the pictures on those bags!" my mom said shocked I had picked these to pack my possessions in. "What's wrong with the skull and cross bones?" my mother rolled her eyes at me as if she were the teenager and I were the overly ridiculous parent "Fine," she said "But hide that savage wolf!" I turned the wolf bag over to face my black denim clad leg and walked inside my combat boots thumping on the hardwood floors.

I looked at the brand new furniture my Mother had purchased. It all looked modern and uncomfortable, that made me shiver as to what my room looked like. I climbed the stairs and walked to the end of the hall pausing before I opened the dark wooden door. Inside the room was a canopy bed with white flowing curtains when I pulled them back to reveal a black silk bed spread all I did was shake my head and close them again. On the floor was a black and white rug with the design of a snake on it, Tristan must have picked that and in the corner a black desk with a matching desk chair.

Throwing my bags at the foot of my bed I saw a black window seat with stark white curtains over the window and finally noticed that the walls were paneled in dark wood. I sat on the floor and began to take things out of my bags. First came my laptop and then my clothes until everything was out of its respective then it was late and I decided to go to bed without a word to my Mom or To Tristan

* * *

**What did you think? please Read and Reveiw Constructive criticism is appriceated Flames are not please don't flame me, i have a tendency to...overreact.....sometimes**


	2. First day

The next morning I woke up, it was raining and I had to start my new school today. I slid out of my bed closing the canopy behind me and walked over to my small closet to find something to wear. I picked out a fitted Red and black zebra striped shirt ,some black denim jeans and my Skellanimal hoodie with bat wings and my Combat Boots. I grabbed a Skellanimal tote bag with the little cat on it, filled with pencils, pens and paper that I had prepared last night and headed downstairs to get something for breakfast

Once I reached the kitchen a bowl of cereal was sitting on the counter, assuming it was mine I started to eat. Once I was finished I slipped back upstairs and into the bathroom to fix my makeup and hair. The straightener was already plugged in so I turned it on and waited for it to warm up. Grabbing my black lipstick I carefully applied it to my lips smiling once it was done to make sure none of my teeth had turned black before placing it back onto the counter and picking up my eyeliner pencil drawing darkly around my eyes before adding Blood red eye shadow . By then the hair straightener had warmed up and I pressed it onto my snow white and coal black hair until it was perfectly flattened.

As I left the bathroom I Realized I left my bag on the floor and went back to grab it. The time It took to do that was apparently to much for my mom because she started yelling up the stairs. " I'll be right there Mom!" I called beginning to walk down the stair case. Geesh, My Mother could be so annoying sometimes. The stairs ended and I stepped onto the hardwood of the bottom floor to find my mom dangling the keys to the caravan. "Get in." was all she said

* * *

Eventually we arrived at the high school and my mom parked the car in front of the main building. It looked…dull to me but schools usually were. I stepped out of the car a few rain drops stung my face before I made it to the office building. Stepping in I wiped the rain off my face careful not to smear my makeup and approached the desk. A flustered looking office attendant glanced up at me. "Who are you?" she asked raising an eyebrow "Vesper Cloude." I said the attendant rifled through some papers and came up with a small pink sheet, "Yes your mother enrolled you in advance a few days ago here is your schedule and a map of the school." She handed me two pieces of paper and withdrew her hand quickly as if mine were a venomous serpent of some sort "Er…Thanks" I said glancing down at the map before walking out of the office seriously what was with these people?

Most of the classes I endured I was surrounded by preppy kids jocks, noone who would like video games and of course no one Goth like me until I reached my final period of the day. The only thing I felt like I saw when I walked in was one girl she hand long black hair and was dressed in a gothic ensemble, finally, a potential friend. She glanced up and me then hurriedly looked down again as if she were mad or scared of me. What was her problem? I took a seat near the back of the class and the teacher began to ramble, my mind began to drift to my video games at home and I wondered how my brother was until the harsh noise of the bell ripped me out of my thoughts and I gathered my things and hurried out of class to the front of the school to meet my mom.

"Hi, little sis." I heard my brothers voice as I got into the passenger seat "Hello, pest of an older brother." Said turning around to face my brother who was lounging in the back of the caravan. An indistinct noise came from my mothers direction and I tried to look her direction without turning my head, it didn't work and I settled with staring out the windshield and glancing at her through my stark white shield of hair.


End file.
